


Gun At A Bar

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Original Female Character, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951





	Gun At A Bar

"Jean?" "Yes, Sherlock?" "I'm breaking up with you." "Just tell me one thing. Why?" "I've met someone else." You look at him with a stony expression hiding the hurt. "Okay fine, goodbye Sherlock. Thanks for wasting a year of my life then." You turn to walk away but Sherlock grabs your wrist. You pull out your service revolver and point it at him "Don't." He lets go and you walk away never seeing the hurt on Sherlock's face. You end up at the bar and the bartender lets you have one free drink. You're drinking your heart out. The bartender says "Alright that's enough for you." You pull out your badge then your revolver and say "I don't think so. Pour me another." He pours you another. You hear Anderson walk up and ask "Can I buy you a..." he cuts off when you point your revolver at him and say "Don't even think about it." He walks away and dials Lestrade. Lestrade shows up. He sees you and asks "Why are you drinking yourself to death you never drink?" "Sherlock left me told me he found someone else." Lestrade is shocked how could Sherlock do that to you? Though he's biased since he's been in love with you for years. "Want some company?" You nod. He sits and orders a Ginger Ale. "He broke up with you just like that?" You nod and your eyes start tearing up. You turn and cling to Greg. He holds you close. "Shh, it's okay. You'll be fine. You don't need him." You nod and still hold Greg. Greg asks "Wanna go back to mine?" You nod and he wraps his coat around your bare shoulders and then leads you to his car. You just sit there staring out the window. You arrive at Greg's house. He's been you best friend for 3 1/2 years. He introduced you to Sherlock when you were transferred to being his work partner. You remember it like it was yesterday. "Sherlock, be nice, I've got a new partner and she's been my friend for a few years already." He just raises an eyebrow but nods. You smile as Greg comes in with the famous Sherlock Holmes. Of course, Sherlock is super mean about deducing your life. Greg looks nervous but you just smile and say "So it's true he does that. Cool. And good job, it was all correct. Now can we get to the case?" Sherlock liked you from the start and you started dating a month later. You were together a year and he just left you like it meant nothing to him. It meant everything to you. You pictured yourself marrying him. You just start crying again. Only Greg has seen you cry. You wouldn't even let Sherlock see you cry even if he knew you were. Greg just holds you close and leads you to the couch. He gets you your PJ's you leave here and you go change. Greg changes into his PJ pants and his undershirt. You come out and crawl into his arms and start crying again. You cry yourself to sleep in his arms and he tucks you into his bed. He sets up the couch for himself and checks on you again. You're awake and crying again. He gets in the bed and holds you close. You snuggle into his arms and cry yourself back to sleep. Greg falls asleep holding you. Neither of you hears Sherlock come in and look you over. Sherlock sees your puffy red eyes and tear-stained face and the dried tear stains on Lestrade's shirt. He knows he's really hurt her but he never got to explain because she pulled her revolver on him. He still loves her he just needs to woo this girl and fake propose to her for a case. He never wanted to hurt Jean, he loves her, but so does Lestrade. Lestrade has loved her since before he was introduced to her. She never saw it so Lestrade just settled into being her best friend and shoulder to cry on. Sherlock sighs and it wakes Lestrade up. He sees Sherlock standing there, sets her down, and shoves Sherlock out of the room. "What are you doing here? Came to see the damage you did to her? I warned you not to hurt her." "I didn't mean to hurt her." "Yeah? Then why did you break up with her saying you found someone else?" "It's for a case. She didn't let me explain. I only needed to pretend to leave her because I need to woo this girl to get into the building." "You could have started with your plan then told her you needed to take a fake break. She would have understood. But this? She won't understand this. She's not going to forgive you this time." "How do you know?" "She always cries on my shoulder when you hurt her, but this time is different. She's cried herself to sleep twice already. She's really hurt. I know she won't take you back because she's already said you were getting too many chances." "Too many chances?" Greg sighs and runs his hands through his hair. "Do you know how many times she was going to leave you but I talked her out of it?" "How many?" "At least 12. Once a month sometimes more. You've her her a lot and this is the last time. I warned you." Sherlock looks hurt but he nods. "I understand. She'll be better off without me." "Yeah, she will." He nods and leaves Lestrade's house. Greg gets back into the bedroom and sees you crying in your sleep reaching out for him. He wraps his arms around you. "Shh, I'm here. I'm here." It's been a few months now. You and Greg are happy together, and you've found out about the real reason Sherlock broke up with you. He wants you back now. "I'm sorry Sherlock. I'll always care for you but I'm happy with Greg. And he doesn't make me cry when I should be smiling." Sherlock nods and walks away. No one notices the tears rolling down his face. You hug Greg and watch Sherlock walk away. He made his choice before and you've made yours now. You watch as Sherlock is now gone, out of your life.


End file.
